sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Sanders
Thomas Sanders is the 'host' of the Sanders Sides. It is also the name of the YouTube channel and creator of the series. This article focuses on the character Thomas, not the creator Thomas. His Sides, or parts of his personality, are Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil, Deceit, and Remus. Physical Appearance Thomas is a Caucasian man in his early 30's. He has brown hair and eyes, although from [[Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)|''Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)]] to [[EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas!|''EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas!]]'' his hair was dyed purple. Unlike his Sides, he is not limited to one "main" outfit, instead wearing a new outfit in each episode. Characteristics When Thomas is facing a personal dilemma, he has the ability to talk it out with several personified facets of his personality. To an outsider, this looks like him talking to himself for an extended period of time. The Sides have direct influence over Thomas' mental and emotional status. As a result when Virgil ducked out in ''ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety! Thomas couldn't feel anxious. Other examples of this are in MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup when Logan is not present, but it seems like he is speaking through Thomas. Room The standard space for videos is Thomas' living room. In ''ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2'','' Logan explains that his location in the real world directly influences how the Sides' rooms in the mind palace look. As the human host, however, he has his own physical space to live in. Thomas also has a room in the mind palace created in ''Growing Up by Roman, although it hasn't been used since [[Making Some Changes!|''Making Some Changes!]] due to the change in location being too overwhelming for him. Relationships All of Thomas' relationships with his Sides are based on their interactions, as the Sides are a part of Thomas and technically all himself. However, Thomas seems to get along with most of his Sides. He has a negative relationship with Remus and Deceit. Logan Logan has been recognized as the source of exposition in most videos. Thomas seems to value Logan as an important part of himself, despite being somewhat ignorant of Thomas' emotional needs. Patton As Thomas' emotional side as well as embodying his appreciation for puns and dad jokes, Patton doesn't waste any opportunity to be supportive and affectionate towards Thomas. Their relationship is very amicable, Patton having strong paternal feelings about Thomas. Due to the existence of the Dark Sides and the traits they represent, Patton often worries whether or not Thomas is a good person, to the latter's distress. When Thomas admits that something Patton does makes him uncomfortable or doesn't help him, Patton tries his best to concede, though he can't promise he'll always have the perfect answer for everything. Roman Roman is recognized as the source of ideas in the videos. Many videos center around a lack of ideas, causing Roman to feel self-conscious. He has admitted on several occasions that he doesn't want to let Thomas down by providing inadequate ideas. Virgil When Virgil was first introduced, Thomas viewed him as a bane that he had to get rid of. ''Taking on ANXIETY with Lilly Singh!! is an entire video dedicated to ways to curb anxiety. Early on, Thomas and the other Sides pigeonholed Virgil into the role of the antagonist, which he tried to embrace in order to fulfill his role and make them listen to his contributions. His decision to 'quit' as Thomas' anxiety caused Thomas to lose any sense of survival instinct, which is what made him and the Sides finally realize that Virgil was more important than they gave him credit for. Since then, Thomas has accepted Virgil and made a conscious effort to listen to him and make him feel like a valued member of the group. At the end of ''Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS'', Virgil willingly tells Thomas that he used to be a Dark Side. He responds with a look of shock and disappointment, but Virgil leaves before he can say anything about the matter. As of writing, it's unknown what effect this revelation will have on their relationship. Deceit Thomas was shaken upon meeting Deceit and has not yet accepted him as a part of himself. Thomas has called Deceit a and seems genuinely terrified of the 'Dark Side' and what he represents; the idea that he isn't the perfectly honest person he wants to be. In Can LYING Be Good??, Deceit impersonated Patton for most of the episode, and upon being discovered, claimed that he was Patton all along. While the obvious lie was debunked seconds later, it significantly distressed Thomas. Remus Thomas was terrified with Remus at first but soon it turned to annoyance. Similar to how he reacted to first seeing Deceit, frightened upon the side's arrival ( ). List of nicknames * * * * * * * * Trivia * He can be identified as the Ego at times. External Links * Thomas Sanders soundboard Gallery Thomas.png|Thomas' look in season one. Virgil_Room.png|Thomas in Virgil's room. thomas_in_patton's_room.png|Thomas in Patton's room. Category:Characters